Those of the Past Awake in the Present
by Just-Human
Summary: It’s been a year now, a whole year since she left. A lot has changed; she had changed. For, during the end of her grandfathers’ life she had learned of a secret. Whether its horrible or not she couldn’t tell… for this secret is and always had be
1. Wake

Author Notes: Well I was in the mood to write soo heres a nother story I've started! haha Like I don't have enough already! Oh wells Disclaimer: I dont own Card Captor Sakura. Never have, Never will. Now on with the story!

****

**Those of the Past Awake in the Present**

By

JustHuman

Ch. 1: Wake

It's been a year now, a whole year since she left. A lot has changed; she had changed. For, during the end of her grandfathers' life she had learned of a secret. Whether its horrible or not she couldn't tell... for this secret is and always had been a part of her. This severe secret is one that none knew about, none, but three who were there when it happen, those three that had been affected by it.

It was when her grandfather was in his last moments he had whispered a name to her, a name that at first made no since whatsoever. Yet, before her grandfathers death she remembered, remembered who that name belonged to and why the words he was speaking when death was taking him, made her heart swell with sorrow and pain.

"At the end of his life..." Meiling murmured, "Is when he remembered. Yet, I will be subjected to remember for the rest of my life."

With a sigh she looked out the window. She would be landing soon, and then she would be able to see Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo again. She laughed; _I would even get to see that annoying Kero_. _But should I tell them... no, no it's much better not to. They would find out of course sooner or later, but right now it's better not to trouble them._

Yes it has been one year and in that year she has changed. And from what she had heard so has Syaoran. She learned that he and Sakura had found all the Clow cards; and that she had made them cards of her own. And, if she's not mistaken, Clow Reed himself is there, though the only ones who should know that is Syaoran and Sakura... but now that she's changed, because of a certain secret, she knows he is there as well.

"Clow Reed hmmm... yes it will be very _interesting_ to see him again."

* * *

As soon as the plane had landed, all the passengers struggled to get out of it as if there life depended on it. Meilin was very amused at this site; for she had been reminded of a time long ago that she and her friends played a trick on someone. _Though back then we should have been more careful_, with a laugh she added, _for we could have gotten more than as few scraped knees. _

Soon enough Meilin was pushing her way out and over to the waiting area where her friends agreed to pick her up. Of course none of them had cars, not yet for they were only fourteen, so Syaoran's and hers old butler had agreed to help them with the transportation. As she emerged a familiar sight appeared.

Sakura was talking non-stop, Syaoran was looking a little unnerved, and Tomoya was politely asking Kero what he just said. It wasn't until a few moments had passed that Soryan noticed she was there and called out to her.

"Meilin."

"Hey, how are you guys?" She asked, with a huge grin on her face.

"Fine, fine. There's a lot that has happened! How about a sleep over so we can get you all sorted out? We can catch up on what has been happing in the last year. Oh I can't wait till I tell you a few things." Sakura excitedly said.

"Well if you don't mind I'm kind of tired. The plane ride was extremely long and for some reason I couldn't sleep. So how about the sleep over be this weekend?"

"Sure ok. It doesn't matter what day we do the sleep over."

"Hey Meilin are you going to go to school here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Meilin smiled "I should be at school tomorrow. I'm getting registerd for all my classes in the morning, so I will probably miss out on first and second period."

"I'll meet you at lunch then," Sakura smiled. "Just make sure Syaoran you get her at the the ususal place. got that?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Well we should go," Sakura said. "My dads waiting over in the parking lot to pick us up. I'll see you guys tomorrow then, ok."

"Ok." And with that Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero made their departure.

"We should get going to." Syaoran said.

"Ok." But before she could take a step towards the exits, Syaoran had his arms around her in a tight hug. Caught off guard she gasped, "S- Syaoran?"

"I've missed you Meilin. I've missed you a lot."

With a sad simile she hugged him back. A bout a year ago she would have done anything for this... anything for this little interaction ...but right now she wasn't sure. Things had changed; but still she couldn't help but feel warm all over.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 1!! YAY! soo anyways how was it? This story is sorta kinda different than my other fics but for some wierd reason this idea wouldnt go away soooo yea now you have this story in the making... along with my other storys!! hahaha well sorrys its soo short! I just thought this was a good place to end the first chapter! well anyways Review please!! Pretty Please! 


	2. Rise

Author Notes: Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed my story. Disclaimer: I dont own Card Captor Sakura. Never have, Never will. Now on with the story!

Those of the Past Awake in the Present

By

JustHuman

Ch. 2: Rise

Meilin awoke to the sounds of movement in the room next to hers. Dragging herself up in a sitting position with her hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes she checked the clock. She had about ten minuets till her alarm started up. Rolling over she tried to go back to bed. _I still have ten minuets I can sleep for a little longer_. But by the time she started to fall asleep her alarm sounded. _Just my luck_, she thought and got out of bed.

She walked over to her dresser and found her new high school uniform that she had gotten yesterday before they got home. It wasn't much different than her last one. It was the normal sailor outfit but this time it was a midnight black color with a crimson red outline. It was nice and she liked it.

Once she was finished getting dress she looked herself in the mirror. Today she would meet Clow Reed. _I wonder… I wonder if he would remember me. _She sighed and touched the mirror, and the weirdest thing happened to it. It started to ripple as if it were made of water. Twirling her finger in it the ripples became bigger and wild. Taking her finger away from the mirror the ripples slowly faded and returned solid. So many secrets she held now… none knows but her and one other, if he remembers anyways.

"Meilin, come on its time to go, or would you like for the both of us to be late." Syaoran yelled from outside the door.

Meilin rolled her eyes, some things never changed. "Of course not! Hurry up and lets go." She said as she walk right passed him.

* * *

Upon arriving at school Meilin gaped at how large the high school truly was. It truly was a long school that reached about five buildings. _I hope I don't get too lost. _Side by side Meilin and Syaoran walked into the building and headed to the main office where she was told to pick up her schedule. 

"Hello, I'm Meilin. I've come to pick up my schedule."

"Yes you're the new girl. Here you go I hope you enjoy this school very much. It is a good school and I'm sure you'll make friends fast." The lady at the desk said.

"Thank you. I hope I enjoy it here as well." With a bow she headed out the door and towards the end of the hall where Syaoran said he would wait for her.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes."

"Let me see it. Hmmm… it looks like we basically have the same schedule except art and journalism. So I can show you where to go. But since it's already too late to get to class and we have lunch in about 30 minutes why don't we just go to the library until then?"

"Sure why not."

As soon as they entered the library she felt the sudden energy of Clow Reed. Meilin glanced over at Syaoran to see if he noticed it; but he looked as if he didn't or was just ignoring it. She followed him knowing he knew his way around this maze of books. When he stopped he was in front of the ancient arts section.

"What are you looking for Syaoran?"

"Well there seems to be a new energy of magic floating into the air for some time, I just want to see if there's anything in these books that can identify it for me."

"New… magic?"

"Yeah, a sorcerer we fought a few days ago appeared and started talking about the start of a new magic, a pure magic that was born from and of magic itself. Don't know what that means but he started saying things like that."

"A pure magic that was born from and of magic itself…"

"_You CAN'T! You hear me, you can't! The both of you can't do this! They won't allow it! Do you want to risk millions of people's lives over this?"_

"_Please just hear us out! We aren't going to harm anyone! So why can't we do this! It is OUR decision after all! NOT THERES!"_

"_If you do this a magic will be born! A magic that is pure, that will be born from and of magic itself! They won't allow this to happen! So please don't. Save yourself from the pain and don't do it."_

"_I- I…"_

"Meilin, are you alright?" 

"Huh? Oh sorry about that I just dazed out," Meilin said as she shook her head coming out of the memory.

"Alright… Its time to go anyway the bell for lunch just rang so lets go."

"Wow was I dazed out that long!"

"Yea I thought you fell asleep standing up!"

"Shut up, Syaoran!" Meilin said as they started walking through the library to go to lunch. But as they reached the door to exit the library someone was leaning on the side of the door.

A boy with short blue hair and glasses straighten and walked over to them.

"Hello Syaoran, and who may this be?" he said with a smile upon his face.

"Hello Eirol," Syaoran said with a sigh.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! I hope you all like it! And THANKS! To all my reviewers! Thanks a bunch! 

JovianWolf: hahaha thanks so much for being my very first reviewer!! Goshers I was thinking that this wasn't going to get any! So thanks a bunch and I'm glad you like it! Here's chapter 2, hope u liked what u read!

Fallenmad: Thanks!! I'm glad you like it! Yupps this mystery is under way! Its just one huge secret but I'm sure you will figure it out!

Chibi-Chibi: Awww, thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here's and update though im sorry I didn't update sooner!

Unknown: A romance fic? Well I wasn't thinking this going to be a romance fic. There will be some but not enough to call it one. I'm not very good at such things but I will put some in don't worry!


	3. Grow

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Never have, Never will.

Authors Notes: I would like to say, I'm really, Really sorry for not updating in a while. Lots of things had been happening, one I had to move and then I just didn't feel inspired to write. Oks umm since I haven't updated in a while I have a treat for all of you on this fanfic. Hahaha for some reason I'm on a roll with this. I have already written ch.4 I just need to type it. So it should be out on Saturday along with my other fic, DYSTWR. So look forward for the next chapter! Thanks and on with the story!

Those of the Past Awake in the Present

By

Just-Human

Ch.3 Grow

"Hello Eirol," Syaoran said with a sigh. "This is my cousin Meilin."

"Well how do you do. I'm, as you could guess now, Eirol. Today your first day at this school?"

"Yes, though I have been in this town before. I was here a year ago with Syaoran."

"Ahh, I see. Well wont you join us for lunch?"

"We were just on our way **Eirol**," Syaoran said with obvious distaste. He grabbed hold of Meilin's hand and took off toward the usual tree. As she past Eirol they both caught each others eye, looking in them she knew; she knew right then that he remembered. _Yes, I remember too. _Heaving a sigh she thought, _how will things between us be like now? The past is unchangeable but… still…_ Shaking her head to clear those thoughts away she looked to the side of her. Syaoran it seems doesn't like Clow very much. Smiling she slightly gripped his hand a little tighter. Syaoran was there, she knew that he would be there for her if she ever needed it.

The tree in itself was very impressive; it was huge with large branches falling out over the ground. It also seemed ancient, as if it had a life source all on its own.

"Hey there. I was just wondering where you two were." Sakura said as she approached them coming.

"Oh we just had a run in with Eirol." Syaoran shrugged.

"Our conversations aren't as bad as you say; in fact, I would say they are very entertaining"

"Eirol I don't believe I invited you to come."

"Oh no you didn't, Sakura did." Eirol smiled cheekily. "By the way Meilin have you gotten your lunch ID yet?"

"That's what I forgot to do," Meilin said as she snapped her fingers. "I'll see you guys in class, I have to get this before I forget again."

"Why don't I go with you?" Eirol asked.

"Sure."

"Hey Wait! No I'll go with you." Syaoran said defiantly.

"What's the matter Syaoran? You're being awfully protective of me." Meilin teased.

Syaoran blushed, "No I- humph fine I'll see you in class."

"Alright."

Walking side bye side with Eirol towards the office buildings, they fell into a uncomfortable silence. Neither of them talked in fear of what the other may say, as if even if this silence was tense who knows what may happen once one of them started talking. An argument for instance might appear, or maybe an actual magical fight which would not be good not only for them but the surrounding people.

Sighing out loud Eirol decided that he should end this unwelcome silence.

"Look about what happened-"

"We were so happy back then, weren't we." Meilin interrupted.

Startled he looked at her, then as if consider her words he added wistfully, "Yeah… it was nice."

"It was just the three of us back then. Without worries, without pains, without unpleasant memories. But we all knew it wouldn't last. Nothing that good ever lasts."

"Yeah…" Eirol whispered. "Good things never last long, there's always an end to it."

For the rest of the day it seemed to past with ease. It wasn't soon that the school day was over. For some reason Meilin decided to avoid Eirol, and was lucky she didn't have him for her last class. _No, I'm avoiding him right now only because it seems he just can't **wait **to talk about the past,_ she thought sarcastically. Grabbing her backpack she headed out of the classroom. Upon walking in front of the Library she paused. A power born from and of magic itself. Sighing and shaking her head she thought, _now isn't really a good time to be thinking about this. Maybe after a good nights rest, but not right now._ With that she left the school building.

As she was walking home, she felt it. It was the first of many that would come. Turning around the corner, she went towards the direction where the magic was coming from. It seemed as though the source of it was coming from the forest that lay ahead of her. So far the magic was very weak, but she knew better. This was just the beginning of it.

* * *

Running a hand through his head Eirol, or should we call him Clow Reed, walked along the streets toward his house. Today had been very, how should he word it… interesting? Awkward? Edgy? Shaking his head he decided not to go very deep on the subject of Meilin, even though lately she had been on his mind. She doesn't seem all that deferent either. I wonder though how she got her memories back. 

Just about to cross the street, Eirol noticed just the person that was on his mind. Meilin seemed to pause in her decision to go one way then ran. What was she up to? Closing his eyes the seemed to feel the air around him. That's was when he picked it up. A weak power that was coming from the direction Meilin was going. _It's them, _he thought. _But how, its way to early for them to be coming. Something must have been happening out there. But what? Or maybe someone told? Who knows_.

Running a hand through his hair again he took off after her.

Why did he?

Even he didn't know.

* * *

I would like to give a BIG THANKS to my wonderful Reviewers! THANKS ThANKS! And don't forget to check in on Saturday for the next chapter! 

JovianShe-Wolf: Thank you! And hmmm well I'm sorta leaning, so far anyways, in the uhh Syaoran/Meilin/Eirol love triangle thingy. Im not very good at such things so hopefully you liked the little teases here and there about the three of them.

asn Water: Thank you for the kind words and well the answer to that is uhhh I'm sure you can figure it out in this chapter. It gives you lots of hints, but just in case I cant say! Hahaha I hoped you liked the chapter!

fallen mad: WOW you are really involved with my fic! Awww that makes me sooo happy! I make someones day! Its such a good feeling to be able to make peoples days! He he Thanks so much for liking it and for your kind words! Oh and like I told JovianShe-Wolf I was thinking about the Syaoran/Meilin/Eirol love triangle, for now anyways. Thanks again and I hoped you liked this chapter as well!


	4. Learn

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

A/N: Here you go! The next chapter and right on time to! Umm it might be short but yea… on with the story!

Those of the Past Awake in the Present

By

JustHuman

Ch.4 Learn

Running around what seemed, to Meilin, to be a circle she stopped at a corner store. _Damn it! At first it was just strait ahead but no. Now it seems to be leading toward the south side of the city._ What was going on! Sighing Meilin held out her hands in front of her. A ball of light emitted out of it, glowing dimly.

"_When one has gone astray,_

_Please come upon its way,_

_Drifting in and out,_

_Please show its rightful route"_

The ball of light started to beat in and out. Then all of a sudden a line of light from the ball reached out toward the south end of the forest. Grinning Meilin ran next to the line, towards the source of the magic. It had tried to trick her, but she didn't fall for it.

Upon entering the forest, Meilin could feel the atmosphere change, it was heavy, thick, she could almost taste the magic around her. The source of this magic was near and since it wasn't hiding its powers, Sakura and Syaoran will be here shortly. She didn't want them walking in on her so she has to finish this off quickly.

"I know you're here. Show yourself." Meilin called out.

"He he. So you're the one, the one known across the worlds as the Kimiyo." a voice replied.

"Why don't you just come out and face me?"

"Ok." And out the voice keeper came but it was such a surprise. Right in front of Meilin was nothing but a child, she looked no older than 10. She had bright red hair that was cut short, just above her shoulders, with very distinct clothing. "Hello!"

The little girl looked at Meilin and grinned. "You look exactly like they say, in the story. But aren't you suppose to be older? OH wait that's right you were Re-born! I forgot! Oh I cant wait to show you to Great Gramps! He says he knew you a long time ago…"

"You're- You're the owner of this magic?"

"Yup that I am!" with a snap of her fingers the magic seemed to disappear from around them. "I have come to ask you-"

"No." Meilin said as she shook her head.

"But you don't know what I'm going to ask!"

"I do… believe me I do, and my answer is no. I'm sorry."

"What? How come? I don't- Fine this is the last time I'm going to ask. The next time we meet I'll force you." the young girl growled out of frustration.

"Fine."

The girl stared at her in confusion.

"Why," she asked shaking her head, "Why do you want to stay here, on this world where people have wronged you. Shouldn't you hate them? Shouldn't you wish to leave maybe even want to destroy this world? I don't understand. Across the worlds they tell the story of what happened to you, and yet you still…"

Meilin smiled sadly, "Yes people have wronged me but still…still there are people here that I care for." Meilin added walking over and embracing her, "And memories I hold very deeply. You'll understand, in time you will."

"There will be others you know. They will come and try to take you."

"I know. Let them come. Hey It'll give me a good work out." Meilin joked. The little girl laughed.

"What's your name now anyways?"

"Its almost the same, its Meilin. What's yours?"

"Its Azul. I want stay here, just for a little while. Maybe I can understand this bond you have with this world."

"You should. This is a very good place to be."

They both stayed like that, just gazing up at the stars. But as she did so Meilin couldn't help but wonder if some of those stars were sending people down to take her. Would she ever decided to just go with one of them one day? Taking her away from those thoughts Azul spoke up.

"Well I better get back, my sister must be worrying about me. I'll see you around," With that she disappeared into the forest.

With a sigh Meilin stood up. "What do you want?"

"Not all of them are going to be like that. Some are really going to force their hands to take you."

"Don't you think I know that **Eirol**," She sneered.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "Look I didn't come to fight."

"Then what did you come for?"

"I- I…" Why did he follow her for? Was it because he was worried? Or maybe to repent? Shaking his head he looked up at her. She always had the ability to ever since he could remember her; make him nervous. "Look what happened in the past-"

Meilin didn't want to hear it, not now anyways.

"You were wrong." she stated and walked away, leaving him alone.

Perhaps… maybe, no" he sighed, "no you're right. I was wrong." He was wrong; for what he and the Elders tried to stop from happening, did at the end, ended up happening. Sighing once more he walked off in the opposite direction. They would see each other at school tomorrow, and maybe then he could apologize to her. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but…

Maybe in this life he can fix what he did in his other.

Maybe in this life, he can be forgiven.

Maybe in this life he wont have to regret his actions.

Maybe… Just maybe… things could be different.

* * *

THANKS a bunchers to my wonderful Reviewers! Thanks! 

asn water: Yupps yupps! Meilin has powers! In the series it had always bothered me that she didn't Hashanah so yea! Thanks and I hope you liked this update!

fallen mad: he he Thanks a bunches! Yea it was kinda short I know… I was gunna have these two as one but decided against it. Well hopefully this chapter was too short for you and I hope you like this update!

JovianShe-Wolf: Thanks! Thanks! Hmmm its not totally official yet the couple so I'll be with the triangle for awhile but I do like the Syaoran/Meilin fics! Hashanah well I hope you like this update to!

A/N Oks peoples! What can the next chapter be about? Hahahahaha Im not too sure Hahanah yea I know Im the author yet Im kinda lost! Oh wells I'll figure it out huh! Oks till next time!


	5. Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

A/N: Here you go! Sorry for the long wait!

Those of the Past Awake in the Present

By

JustHuman

Ch.5 Rage

Walking slowly home, Meilin thought about what had happen. It was true not all of those that will come after her will be persuaded not to take her. But this is her life now. This is how it is going to be until… well until she sees fit to leave. Sighing she twirled her hair with her finger, a habit she seemed to pick up once she remembered a life once spent.

_Eirol…_

What was she going to do about him. He was determine to talk about the past, something she didn't really want to do. No she will have to, she was just running away but someday soon she knew, they will have to talk about it. Because someday soon, they were going to be smacked with it. The past was going to catch up to them. And if she didn't do something, the others may have to get involved.

"Meilin? What are you doing out here?" a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Who- Sakura, Syaoran, Kero? What are you guys doing here?"

"We just felt a sudden surge of magical energy. We were just going to follow it when it disappeared." Syaoran answered, then asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a walk. I haven't been here for a year you know, so I wanted to get familiar with the city again."

"Then why were you in the forest?"

He was becoming suspicious, she forgot how smart and observant he was. She better make something up. They don't need to get involved with her problems. "A baby bird fell out of his nest, luckily it wasn't hurt, so I put him back in it. I heard its cries when I was walking by, and I couldn't just leave it there." Shrugging she added for good measure, "Why else would I come in here? I don't have magic, and you know, only magic could sense other magic."

"Che I know that. Come on we all might as well go home, the magic surge is gone." Syaoran replied as he started walking ahead of them.

Meilin couldn't help but smirk, oh yes she still knew how to manipulate him. "Well should we catch up with him? He wont bother to wait for us until he's home."

Sakura laughed and grabbed her arm, "Yes lets. I hope he's not going to be grumpy tomorrow."

"Why would he be?"

"Well you see, he's been really into this new power; the one the sorcerer told us about. He's been researching it nonstop for weeks."

"I see. What has he learned so far about it? Maybe I could help."

"All I know is that he said; 'This new power is connected to an Old power, and probably an Ancient power.' He also said these two powers once use to roam this world, like centuries ago, then all of a sudden, they vanished. In all the books, scrolls, engravings it doesn't say what happened to them. But now this new power has sudden awaken. I wonder what happened to those other powers. They had to belonged to people so, what happened to them, they couldn't have been kill easily. And **_who _**were they. Could they have been reborn, like Eirol?"

"Is that all you know?" Meilin asked feeling a little panicked but keeping it in check. _How could they know that much? The Elders must have something to do with this._

"Yeah that's about it. Do you know anything about it?"

"No," Meilin said a little to fast, " No but I'll keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Alright then. This is my stop see you at school tomorrow."

"Right, you to."

Walking into the kitchen of her house she decided to get something to eat. It has been one heck of a long day and she was famished. Meilin was too busy taking out the things she'd need to make herself something to eat that she didn't noticed someone come in the room.

"Meilin…"

She jumped and almost spilled the food in her hands, "Geez Syaoran don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't know you got scared so easily," he smirked.

"I don't!"

"Sure." She glared at him, "Ok anyways I want to- I'm sor- " shaking his head he started over. "I didn't mean to be so suspicious of you. I was just really sure that we'd finally be able to confront this new power."

Meilin looked at Syoaron closely. He had a very slight blush across his face, his hand swinging by his side in a nervous manner. _Aww he looks so cute. _She gave him a reassuring smile, "Its alright. I know you didn't mean to."

* * *

School, oh why did it have to be so early when school starts. As you cant tell she was not a morning person. Especially not today since she had just about 5 hours of sleep. Yesterday after Syaoran's bad attempt to apologize, they had stayed up way into the night talking about what had been going on in their lives. Of course she did leave a major secret out but still there were other things she could talk to him about.

And it seemed that once she started talking to him again, becoming close to him again, she felt her heart falling for him once again. She shook her head no, no this isn't a time for such things. She had much bigger things to think about.

"Meilin! Come on its almost time to go."

"Alright! I'll be right there."

Grabbing her school uniform she changed in a hurry, did her hair up in her usual two pint up buns and brushed her teeth within ten minutes. Running out the door she yelled at Syaoran, for he already started walking towards the school.

"You know what Meilin," Syaoran started as they entered the class room, "You should just go to bed early since you can't get up in the mornings."

Meilin blushed, "I can to get up! My alarm just hasn't been working lately."

"Sure."

"Well as I recall I wasn't the only one up late last night." She looked over at Syaoran a blush spreading across his face, but of course he didn't say anything. Well never mind he did have a comeback.

"Well I can get up even though I go to sleep late."

"Uh huh sure. Hey look theres Sakura."

"Hey guys. I guess im late huh. Sorrys Kero here didn't let me sleep last night." Sakura said. "Oh that's right did you guys hear about that new student that's coming today."

"New student? What's his name?" Meilin said having a bad feeling about this. But as soon as Sakura opened her mouth to say their teacher had an announcement to make.

"Hello my dear and wonderful class," the teacher started with obviously forced cheerfulness, "today we have a new student. His name is Akeno Yamani."

A boy with black hair that was tied in a ponytail entered the class, followed by the Principle. No wonder the teacher was acting so nice. The boy, Akeno was fairly handsome, his blue eyes complemented his black hair and pale skin nicely. Around the class room you could hear the girls, as well as a few boys, gasp in awe.

Akeno's eyes looked around the room and when they found Meilin he smirked. _Oh great It IS him! Just what I need._ With a sigh she placed her head on her desk, _this is going to be a long day. I should have known he was going to show up sooner or later! Grrr he was so annoying before…_

"Why don't you find a seat while I go out in the hall to talk to the principle, Akeno. Class why don't you all go to page 23 of your history book. I'll be back in a minute."

Walking to the seat next to hers he paused and sat down. All through class nothing happened, which was odd. Usually he would have said something, done something already. Could he actually have a plan? Maybe it wasn't him after all? But once class was over she felt a breath right next to her, she felt his words as he whispered them in her ear.

"You know, Meiling, you look exactly like you did a long time ago. Meet me at the roof of this school. Now."

Meilin turned around to yell at him but no one was there. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Where did he go? Looking around the class room she noticed most of the students were gone already. Syaoran was talking to Sakura and Tomoyo, looking around some more she caught Eirol's eyes. He looked concerned, but quickly shifted his gaze. She smiled slightly, seeing that Eirol was concerned about her made her feel warm.

Akino wanted to meet her, so who was she to disappoint him. Meilin got up grabbed her stuff and took off up to the roof. In front of her was the door to the roof, she stopped here. With a deep breath, she swung it open. Akeno was already there waiting for her.

The look on his face, wasn't very reassuring. He looked pissed for some reason.

"Hey, long time no see Akeno."

"Che- yea long time."

"Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong? WhATS WRONG! I'll tell you what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong! HE'S gone that's what! HE IS GONE!" Akeno said shaking, with most likely rage.

"I know."

"Is that all you have to say!"

"We can't bring him back Akeno. We are merely humans."

"We have to try. I have to try! He was my- he was- I cant just leave it as that!"

He was angry, frustrated and she understood. She felt like that when she remembered what had happened. She forgot she wasn't the only one that loved him, cared for him. Akeno needed to take his frustrations out, then maybe then he would be able to listen to her. But if a battle were to start here, many people would be caught in it.

"Look lets settle this somewhere else. This is not a place for a fight."

"Sorry, but for me, I think its perfect." With that he threw his hand out in front of him and long diamond shaped ice came hurling towards her.

"Shit!" She yelled as she just barely dodged. _Ice Crystals. He's no amateur_. Looking around she saw the stairs to go back to the first floor. _I have to get out of here, out of this school before he does some major damage. _Dodging another onslaught of Ice Crystals she headed towards the stairs.

"You know, running away wont help you."

"I know. But at least It will help innocent people."

"Che, whatever. They shouldn't be in the way in the first place."

"Only an idiot like you would say that."

"Yeah well its true isn't it. I mean come on who would go where there's explosions."

"Yup you will never change."

"Well its part of my charm so of course I wont change."

Rolling her eyes Meilin quickened her pace.

* * *

I would like to thank all my reviewers! Hahah THANKS!

JovianShe-Wolf: hehe Thanks! Well what is Meilin? Well It sort of tells you here! Hints and bits but yea. I hope you like this chapter and Sorry for not updating in like FOREVER!

fallen mad: hahaha yea I keep doing that huh. Well thanks I'm glad you like it! Again sorry for the long wait! OO this chapter is a lot longer than my others right.

asn water: Yes Yes love triangles are great! I like it! Hmmm this chapter seems to be more of a Meilin/Syaoran but there will be Meilin/Eirol in the next one! Haha thanks and in the next chapter there WILL be a fight! Soo keep a look out!

Unkown: Thanks! Im glad you like it soo much! Here's the next chapter sorry for the long wait! Its just I haven't been inspired to write lately!


End file.
